Córeczka tatusia
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Severus spędza z Lily noc. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje?


**Rok 1977, Hogwart**

Stali na Wieży Astronomicznej. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem, bojąc się przerwać ciszę, jka panowała między nimi. Wiedzieli, że zostało im już tylko pożegnanie. Kończyli szkołę i prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie spotkają.

\- Więc to prawda? Przyjęłaś oświadczyny Pottera? Dlaczego akurat on Lily? – zapytał z żalem, zaciskając mocno pięści. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mogła spotykać się z jego wrogiem. Kiedyś się przyjaźnili. Do czasu, aż nazwał ją szlamą. To był największy błąd w jego dotychczasowym życiu.

\- Kocham go Severusie – powiedziała cicho. Prychnął ze złości słysząc to.

\- Ciekawe za co? Skradł twoje serce znęcając się nad innymi, czy atakując bezbronne osoby, i to nie sam, lecz ze swoją świtą? – warknął.

\- Mówisz o sobie, a bardzo dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś bez winy. Nie bronię go, wiem, że to on zaczynał, ale zmienił się – powiedziała od razu.

\- Tak, jeszcze dodaj, że dla ciebie – powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

\- Przestań, proszę. Nie chciałam, aby tak wyglądało nasze pożegnanie – powiedziała smutna.

\- A czego innego się spodziewałaś? Źle zrobiłaś prosząc mnie o to spotkanie – powiedział nie patrząc na nią. Nie był w stanie. Była jego jedyną przyjaciółką. Potem poczuł do niej coś więcej. Zakochał się, a ona wybrała jego największego wroga. Czuł się zdradzony i odrzucony.

\- Tak, pewnie masz rację Severusie – powiedziała z bólem widząc to. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż na koniec roku, przed ich rozstaniem, przyzna się do błędu i przeprosi ją za nazwanie jej szlamą. Był jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Jego słowa ją zabolały bardziej niż cruciatus. Severus nie patrzył na nią, nie będąc w stanie znieść cierpienia, jakie odczuwał na jej widok.

\- To wszystko co chciałaś? – zapytał chłodno. Pokręciła głową starając się pohamować łzy i podeszła do niego obejmując go. Nie oddał uścisku zamykając mocno oczy i wdychając jej zapach. Pocałowała go czule w policzek i odsunęła się.

\- Żegnaj Severusie – szepnęła i odeszła szybko, zostawiając go samego.

 **Rok 1978, Spinner's End**

Siedział w fotelu popijając Ognistą Wiskey i czytając księgę od swojego nowego pana. Dołączenie do szeregów śmierciożerców było jego najlepszym posunięciem. Lord Voldemort, ich Czarny Pan, uczył ich Czarnej Magii o jakiej w życiu nie słyszał. Zdobywał to, czego pragnął, wiedzę. Podniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i spojrzał za okno. Szalała okropna burza. Odłożył szklankę i książkę, po czym wstał o podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je, krzywiąc się na chłód, który przedostał się do środka. Do jego domu weszła niska postać w czarnej pelerynie z kapturem na głowie.

\- Kim do cholery jesteś i czemu wchodzisz nieproszony do mojego domu? – warknął. Postać odwróciła się do niego przodem, ściągając kaptur. Severus zastygł w bezruchu, widząc znajome rude włosy i soczyście zielone oczy.

\- Lily – powiedział cicho.

\- Zamknij proszę drzwi – szepnęła trzęsąc się z zimna. Severus otrząsnął się widząc, że jest cała przemoczona i zamknął drzwi. Zaprowadził ją do salonu, dokładając ognia do kominka. Lily zdjęła z siebie pelerynę przewieszając ją na krzesło i kucnęła przy kominku ogrzewając zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Czytałem w gazecie, że jutro wychodzisz za Pottera. Nie powinnaś tego świętować? – warknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie mógł wyrzucić jej ze swojego serca, nawet, jeśli bardzo tego pragnął.

\- Przyszłam, bo… - szepnęła, a w jej oczach zaiskrzyły się łzy – Severusie tak bardzo się boję. A jeśli robię źle? Kocham Jamesa, ale jesteśmy tak różni i wciąż tak młodzi – zapłakała wstając i patrząc na niego.

\- Masz wątpliwości? – zapytał zszokowany przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam czy do siebie pasujemy. Kierowałam się sercem, bo przecież tak należy, prawda? Ale dziś, przygotowując suknię ślubną na jutro, dopadły mnie wątpliwości. Pomyślałam o tych wszystkich momentach, w których James zachowywał się niewybaczalnie. O tym, jak cię ranił. Mojego przyjaciela. I ja… Ja po prostu… - załkała wybuchając płaczem. Zadziałał instynktownie, nie myślał o tym co robi. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno. Każdego innego wyrzuciłby z mieszkania, ale nie ją. To była przecież jego Lily.

-Lily nie musisz za niego wychodzić. Nie jest jeszcze za późno – szepnął jej do ucha. Spojrzała na niego zagubiona. Odgarnął z jej twarzy mokry kosmyk, który przykleił się jej do twarzy i nachylił nad nią, złączając ich usta w pocałunku. Oddała go, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Chciała zapomnieć o wątpliwościach, jakie się w niej zebrały i zapomnieć o decyzji, jaką była zmuszona podjąć. Jutro miała wyjść za mąż za Jamesa Pottera. Ale tej nocy była tylko i wyłącznie Severusa Snapa.

Obudził się po najwspanialszej nocy w jego życiu. Jego marzenie się spełniło. Nie czuł w życiu takiego szczęścia. Jego serce jakby urosło, biło mocniej niż zwykle, bo miało dla kogo. Otworzył oczy rozglądając się z małym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Ten uśmiech jednak szybko znikł, kiedy nie spostrzegł koło siebie kobiety jego życia. Została tylko kartka, którą od razu złapał czytając jedno słowo, które złamało mu serce. _Przepraszam._

 **19 wrzesień 1979, Szpital św. Munga**

Przez ten cały czas łudziła się, że się myli. Tak bardzo pragnęła, aby to James był ojcem. Ale kiedy trzymała małą dziewczynę śpiącą w jej ramionach wiedziała, ze tak nie jest. Nie była podobna do Jamesa. Była córką Severusa Snapa, o czym cały czas starała się nie myśleć. Jej mąż oraz ich wspólni przyjaciele czekali pod salą chcąc zobaczyć najnowszego członka rodziny, a ona nie wiedziała co zrobić. Nie mogła żyć w strachu, że pewnego dnia James odkryje prawdę. Odkryje, że nie jest ojcem tej małej istotki.

\- Można już prosić gości? Wszyscy czekają z niecierpliwością, aby zobaczyć tą kruszynkę – powiedziała z uśmiechem pielęgniarka.

\- Nie, oni nie mogą tu wejść! Błagam, niech mi pani pomoże – szepnęła rozgorączkowana.

\- Spokojnie dziecinko, co się dzieje? – zapytała zaskoczona starając się ją uspokoić. Lily przygryzła wargę, nigdy nie była kłamczuchą, ale tu chodziło o jej przyszłość.

\- Mój mąż nie jest dobrym człowiekiem. Boję się, że skrzywdzi naszą córeczkę. Proszę… proszę powiedzieć mu, że umarła. Proszę – powiedziała błagalnie.

\- Zawiadomię aurorów – powiedziała pielęgniarka słysząc to.

\- Nie! Jest jaki jest, ale kocham go. Jeśli pani to zrobi to przysięgam, że się zabije. Chcę z nim zostać, ale pragnę lepszego życia dla mojej córki – powiedziała czując jak serce pęka jej na te wszystkie wypowiedziane przez nią kłamstwa. James był cudownym mężem.

\- No dobrze – powiedziała nieprzekonana pielęgniarka – Oni chcą tu wejść, więc wezmę dziecko do noworodków drugimi drzwiami – zaproponowała biorąc śpiącą dziewczynkę.

\- Dziękuje – szepnęła patrząc za córeczką i położyła się łapiąc za brzuch i płacząc. Chwilę później do Sali wszedł James, w oczach którego widniały łzy.

\- Lily.. – szepnął tuląc ją mocno. Rozpłakała się głośno, podobnie jak on. James nie wiedział jednak, że jego żona płacze z zupełnie innego powodu. Błąd, który popełniła dziewięć miesięcy wcześniej, miał swoje konsekwencje.

 **20 września 1979, Spinner's End**

\- Bardzo cię kocham kruszynko i gdybym znalazła inne wyjście to nie oddawałabym cię. Jestem pewna, że kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy, ale teraz musisz zostać z ojcem. Zawsze będziesz w moim sercu – płakała cicho tuląc śpiącą córeczkę. Położyła ją delikatnie pod drzwiami domu Severusa, wraz z listem, zapukała i teleportowała się z cichym trzaskiem, który obudził dziewczynkę. Mała rozpłakała się głośno, co przywołało Severusa, który otworzył drzwi, patrząc na zawiniątko pod jego nogami. Podniósł niezdarnie dziecko, wziął list i rozejrzał się. Kiedy nikogo nie zobaczył wszedł do środka patrząc na małą.

\- To chyba jakiś żart – warknął i posadził dziecko na kanapie, po czym otworzył prędko list czytając go. W końcu to musiała być pomyłka. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach podrzuciłby dziecko właśnie jemu.

„ _Drogi Severusie,_

 _Nie wiem nawet jak zacząć ten list. Przepraszam, że zostawiłam cię tamtej nocy bez słowa pożegnania. Zrozumiałam, że kocham Jamesa bez względu na nasze odmienne charaktery i nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć ci w oczy. Wyszłam za niego, ale nie przewidziałam, że nasza wspólna noc zaowocowała nowym życiem, które teraz powierzam Tobie. Miałam nadzieję, że jest to córka Jamesa, ale kiedy tylko ją ujrzałam, nie miałam wątpliwości, że to Ty jesteś ojcem. Okłamałam Jamesa, że nasza córeczka nie przeżyła porodu. Pochowaliśmy pustą trumnę. Wiem, że proszę Cię o wiele, ale zachowaj to dla siebie. Uznaj mnie za kompletną wariatkę, pewnie masz rację, ale wierze, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Nigdy nie zawiodłeś mojego zaufania i żałuję, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego o sobie. Powierzam Ci pod opiekę naszą córkę. Tylko do czasu, aż wymyślę, co zrobić. Kocham ją i chcę wychować. Nie wiem jednak jak to uczynić bez utraty Jamesa. Historię ze śmiercią dziecka wymyśliłam pod wpływem chwili. Byłam zmęczona porodem, wystraszona i zadziałałam pod wpływem impulsu. Daj mi czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego i obmyślenie, co zrobić dalej. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale mam nadzieję, że ze wzgląd na naszą przeszłość zgodzisz się._

 _Lily Evans Potter_

 _PS. Ma na imię Hermiona."_

Spojrzał zszokowany, na wciąż płaczące dziecko. Jego córka. Odłożył list i ponownie wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Spojrzała na niego, uspokajając się. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy spostrzegł, że kolor oczu odziedziczyła po jego matce. Płynna czekolada. Widać w nich było bezgraniczne zaufanie i niewinność. Ta mała istotka nie wiedziała co dzieje się wokół niej. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej matka, ze strachu ją podrzuciła pod drzwi starego przyjaciela.

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – szepnął. Mała uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zasypiając. Severus westchnął kładąc ją ostrożnie w swoim łóżku. Wiedział, ze nie mógł zostawić tej małej istotki. Nie mógł zawieść swojej córki.

 **31 lipca 1980, Szpital św. Munga**

Znowu znajdowała się w Sali szpitalnej, trzymając swoje dziecko w ramionach. Tym razem był to chłopiec. I chociaż była szczęśliwa z powodu narodzin syna, jej serce wciąż ściskało się z bólu na myśl o jej córeczce. Codziennie bywała na Spinner's End i codziennie wycofywała się, przed zapukaniem do drzwi. Nie widziała swojej pierworodnej od dnia, w którym podrzuciła ją Severusowi. Płakała w poduszkę, kiedy James już spał. Kiedy już ją nakrył myślał, że to przez śmierć ich córeczki, więc tym bardziej nalegał na nowe dziecko. Aby w ich życiu znów nastało szczęście. Lily wiedziała, że wciąż będzie się teleportować na Spinner's End. Wiedziała, że jej miłość i tęsknota za córką nigdy nie miną. Ale uśmiech tej kruszynki, w jej ramionach, łagodził ten ból.

\- Jest śliczny – szepnął zachwycony James kładąc się obok żony i patrząc na ich syna.

\- Tak, to prawda. I podobny do ciebie – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Jak damy mu na imię? – zapytał z uśmiechem James.

\- Harry – szepnęła Lily zamykając oczy. Imię na „H", jak jej córeczki.

 **20 sierpień 1980, Spinner's End**

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zajrzała do nich ani razu. Po zostawieniu z nim ich córki, nie odezwała się ani słowem. Przeczytał w gazecie o narodzinach jej syna, którego w momencie znienawidził. Dlaczego syn Pottera miał mieć matkę, a jego córka nie? Od dnia kiedy się pojawiła, w jego domu nastał chaos. Brudne pampersy, krzyki, karmienie, płacz, nieprzespane noce. Ale pojawiła się również miłość. Pokochał tą kruszynkę i wiedział, że prędzej umrze, niż da ją skrzywdzić. Miłość do Lily zamieniła się w nienawiść, za porzucenie Hermiony.

 **31 października 1981, Spinner's End**

Nie wiedział, że przepowiednia, którą podsłuchał, dotyczyła syna Lily i Jamesa. Inaczej nigdy nie przekazałby jej Czarnemu Panu. Sam wydał wyrok śmierci na matce swojej córki, która siedziała na dywanie w salonie, niczego nieświadoma, układając zamek z klocków.

\- Albusie przysięgam ci, nie miałem pojęcia – szepnął załamany do Dumbledora, obserwując swoją córkę. Był wrakiem człowieka, po tym czego się dowiedział. Zabijał wcześniej dla Czarnego Pana, ale to śmierć Lily odczuwał najbardziej. Dołączenie do Voldemorta okazało się najgorszym, co w życiu uczynił.

\- Wierze ci Severusie, ale przekazanie informacji Tomowi było najgorszym, co mogłeś zrobić – powiedział. Severus zacisnął oczy, spod których wypłynęły łzy.

\- Co z małym Potterem? – szepnął.

\- Podrzuciłem go pod drzwi Petunii i jej męża – powiedział szczerze. Severus spojrzął na niego zszokowany.

\- Dumbledore to wariatka! – krzyknął. Widząc, że Hermiona przerwała zabawę, by spojrzeć na niego, ściszył swój głos – Nie możesz mówić poważnie – szepnął.

\- Tam będzie bezpieczny, uwierz mi – powiedział ostrym tonem. Severus oparł się o ścianę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zabierz tam ją – powiedział z bólem.

\- Kogo? – zapytał zdezorientowany Dumbledore. Severus spojrzał na niego zrozpaczony.

\- Hermionę. Nie mogę się nią zająć. Nie jestem w stanie, szczególnie teraz. Wydałem na jej matkę wyrok śmierci, nie mógłbym teraz spojrzeć jej w oczy. Proszę cię Albusie, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko – szepnął zdruzgotany.

\- Jesteś gotów złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą? – zapytał Albus po chwili zastanowienia. Severus kiwnął głową.

\- Zrobię co trzeba, aby zapewnić Hermionie bezpieczeństwo – powiedział szczerze, biorąc córkę na ręcę i tuląc ją mocno ze łzami w oczach. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w niego, nieświadoma tego, co ich jeszcze czeka.

 **2 listopada 1981, Privet Drive 4**

\- Nie! Nie Petunio, to jest jakiś żart! Kolejny bachor do wychowania?! Jakby nie dość było, że podrzucono nam twojego siostrzeńca! Tego… tego odmieńca! – wrzasnął z furią Vernon patrząc na Hermionę, która zapłakana siedziała na ich dywanie.

\- Vernonku proszę, tylko spokojnie – powiedziała błagalnie Petunia, karmiąc głodnego Dudleya.

\- Zgadzam się na Pottera, bo mam dobre serce, ale moja cierpliwość też ma granicę. To dziecko nie zagrzeje tutaj miejsca – warknął biorąc zapłakaną Hermionę i wyszedł. Petunia spojrzała za mężem nie robiąc sprzeciwów.

 **5 listopada 1981, Hogwart**

\- Jak to nie ma jej tam? To gdzie ona jest?! – wrzasnął na Dumbledora rozwścieczony. Oddali jego córkę niewiadomo komu, a dyrektor tak spokojnie mu o tym mówi.

\- Spokojnie Severusie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Adoptowała ją miła rodzina mugoli. Zapewniam cię, że będzie jej tam dobrze – powiedział Albus starając się uspokoić Severusa.

\- Jak się nazywają? Gdzie mieszkają? – zapytał zły.

\- Nie powiem ci – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, nie? – warknął.

\- Obiecałeś mi coś. Będziesz spełniał każdy mój rozkaz, opiekował się Harrym. To musi być twój priorytet. W zamian ja zadbam o twoją córkę. Nic jej nie grozi. Ale ty nie skupisz się na swoim zadaniu, kiedy wciąż będziesz obserwował Hermionę w nowej rodzinie – powiedział ostro – To wszystko. Odejdź. Jako nowy nauczyciel eliksirów masz zapewne mnóstwo obowiązków – dodał cieplej. Severus zacisnął pięści ze złości i wyszedł.

 **1 września 1991, Hogwart**

Czekał na ten moment dziesięć długich lat. Nie wiedział jak się nazywa, ani jak wygląda, ale mimo to, rozpoznał ją w tłumie pierwszaków. Ten sam wszystkowiedzący wzrok, jaki miała jej mama. Stał się oschły i niedostępny, zawsze był nieprzyjemny, ale teraz nie ukazywał żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. Mimo to, widząc swoją córkę stojącą obok Pottera, poczuł niewyobrażalne ciepło i szczęście, którego jednak nie ukazał. Na jego twarzy wciąż widniała czysta obojętność i zniechęcenie.

\- Hermiona Granger – wyczytała McGonagall. Zacisnął kciuki pod stołem widząc, jak jego córka siada na stołku.

\- _Granger. Tak się teraz nazywa_ – pomyślał czując ukłucie żalu na myśl, że nie nosi jego nazwiska.

\- Gryffindor! – wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału.

\- _Jak jej matka_ – pomyślał i spojrzał z czystą nienawiścią na Pottera, którego była teraz kolej. Nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, że on również dostał się do Gryffindoru, jak Lily i James. Wiedział, że Potter myśli, iż to w niego się wpatrywał. Prawda była jednak taka, że nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej córki.

 **Rok 1993, Wrzeszcząca Chata**

Jego serce biło w szaleńczym rytmie, kiedy wbiegł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i rozejrzał się po niej. Poczuł ulgę widząc, że jest cała. Jego mała kruszynka, jak zawsze dzielna, stała wraz z przyjaciółmi pod ścianą. Mimo jej odwagi, widział strach w jej oczach.

\- _Już tu jestem, nic ci nie grozi_ – pomyślał szybko odwracając wzrok. Rozbrojenie Blacka było proste. Nie spodziewał się jednak ataku z innej strony. Kiedy wylądował na ścianie, z winy Pottera, stracił na jakiś czas przytomność. Nie wiedział, ile czasu to trwało, ale kiedy się obudził, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nikogo już nie było.

\- Hermiona – szepnął przerażony wstając i pobiegł tunelem do wyjścia. Widząc Harrego zebrała się w nim złość.

\- Potter, co to miało być? Atak na nauczyciela? – warknął. Zdezorientował go wystraszony wzrok uczniów, który nie był jednak skierowany na niego. Słysząc ryk za sobą, odwrócił się szybko i instynktownie zasłonił sobą gryfonów. Wilkołak zbliżał się do nich, kiedy Syriusz pod postacią psa rzucił się na niego. Wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Potter odbiegł zza Severusa, zanim ten zdołał go zatrzymać. Wiedział, że powinien za nim pobiec. Nie tylko ze względu na obietnicę złożoną Dumbledorowi, ale na sam fakt, że jego uczeń pobiegł wprost do paszczy lwa. On jednak został z Hermioną i Ronem, odwracając się do nich szybko.

\- Nic wam nie jest? – warknął, nie patrząc jednak na młodego Wesleya, tylko na Hermionę. Pokręciła głową, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Miał ochotę ją przytulić, pocieszyć. Zamiast tego spojrzał na jęczącego Weasleya.

\- Moja noga – powiedział skrzywiony. Na twarzy Severusa pojawiła się irytacja, która idealnie zamaskowała jego troskę i ulgę, że jego małej córeczce nic nie jest.

 **Rok 1994, Hogwart**

Jego mała córeczka dorastała. Nie była już dziewczynką, stawała się młodą kobietą. Dlatego, kiedy usłyszał, że ma partnera na bal nie zdziwiło go to. Zasługiwała na dobrego chłopca. Dopiero, kiedy dowiedział się, że idzie z Victorem Krumem wezbrała w nim złość. Był cztery lata starszy od jego córki! Nie mógł patrzeć na to spokojnie. Chciał zniszczyć jej bal, dla jej własnego dobra. Ale kiedy zobaczył, jak dobrze się bawi, zrezygnował. Wyglądała pięknie.

\- _Jak Lily_ – pomyślał nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Był z niej dumny. Tym razem nie zdołał powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, którego nikt nie dostrzegł zajęty zabawą.

 **Rok 1996, Hogwart**

Polecenie Dumbledora przekreśliło jego szansę na odzyskanie względów córki. Teraz już nigdy nie mógł wyznać jej prawdy. Bo co by to dało? Sprawiłby jej tylko cierpienie, wyjawiając, że jej ojcem jest morderca samego Albusa Dumbledora. Kiedy miał rzucić klątwę uśmiercającą zawahał się. Przed oczami stanęła mu uśmiechnięta Hermiona, która broni go przed przyjaciółmi. Co prawda jako nauczyciela, ale i tak go szanowała i ceniła. Teraz miał to wszystko stracić.

\- Severusie… Proszę – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Severus skrzywił się odpędzając od siebie niechciane myśli. Złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą nie tylko Albusowi, ale też Narcyzie. Musiał dokończyć dzieło Malfoya. Wolał żyć z wiedzą, że córka go nienawidzi, ale chronić ją, gdy nadejdzie czas Ostatecznej Bitwy.

\- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął bez zawahania, przekreślając tym samym cały podziw i szacunek jego córki względem niego.

 **Rok 1997, Hogwart**

Przekazał swoje wspomnienia Potterowi. Wierzył, że przekaże Hermionie kim dla niej był. On sam już nie zdążył. Umarł chroniąc nie tylko Harrego, Hermionę, ale również cały czarodziejski świat. Wielu miało go za zdrajcę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości był prawdziwym bohaterem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape był jednak po naszej stronie – powiedziała Hermiona zmęczona po bitwie, słuchając opowieści Harrego. Nie spełnił ostatniej woli Severusa. Nie wyjawił Hermionie czyją naprawdę była córką.

\- Tak, był bohaterem – szepnął patrząc na swoją siostrę. Miał wyrzuty sumienia nie spełniając ostatniej woli człowieka, który nie raz uratował mu życie. Ale tu chodziło o coś więcej niż Snape. Wyjawiając ten sekret zniszczyłby reputacje swojej matki, Hermiona dowiedziałaby się, że całe życie żyła w kłamstwie. Do tej pory spoczywała na nim odpowiedzialność za całą czarodziejską społeczność. Teraz na swych barkach niósł ciężar o wiele gorszy..


End file.
